tomandjerryfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom and Jerry vs. Jeannie/Transcript
(The episode starts at a flashback from the short, ''Tot Watchers where Jeannie calling her friends.) '''Jeannie': So, yeah. If I get a Algebra Book for my birthday, I'll scream. (Officer Hector came.) Officer Hector: Excuse me.. Are you Jeannie? Jeannie: Yes. Who are you? Officer Hector: I'm Officer Hector. What's a problem, ma'am? Jeannie: Well, officer. I just turn my back for one teensy minute, and she's oh and the baby was gone! Oh please officer you must get that baby back you-- There's the baby! (Tom and Jerry arrive holding the baby and Jeannie grabs the baby. Tom and Jerry try to escape but Officer Hector grab them.) Officer Hector: Gotcha, ya babynappers! Tom: Crud... (Theme song plays) (Theme song ends) (We go to Bugs' office where he is playing bumper cars with Wile E. and Eli, till Benson and one of the Tears, Alexis, came.) Benson: Can you please stop?! (They stop) Benson: Thank you, we have someone who wants to talk to you, and apparently, this girl wants- (Tom rushes to Bugs.) Benson: TOM!! Tom: Sorry, Benson. Officer Hector: Calm down, Benson, Tom and eh... eh... the mouse (Jerry offends) need to talk with both Bugs and Wile E. Bugs: Okay, what happened? Tom: Well, the mouse and me need your help, Officer Hector had arrested us because he believed we abducted a baby, but actually the baby is crawling and escaped while the toward, and the mouse and I were trying to protect him. Jerry: (angrily) I have a name! Bugs: Woo!, This is true? Wile E.: So hard, it's too hard to believe. Officer Hector: It is the same thing I said to them, but we have seen the same baby crawling down the street at the time where I took them to the police station. Bugs: Okay. Wile E.: Okay, we're could help you with this problem, anyway, I'm the mouse's lawyer. Jerry: (furiously) I HAVE A NAME! Bugs: What about your friends, Droopy, Spike, Barney, George and Junior. They are working for the detective agency? Tom: Great idea. (At the court) Judge Austin: What case are we doing today? Sam Sheepdog: People vs. Thomas Cat and Jerry Mouse. Case of criminal defense. (Bugs, Wile E., and Butch came) Wile E.: I'm sure this time we're gonna win that stupid dog, friend. Butch: *blows raspberry* Not likely, you idiot. (He shows both Bugs and Wile E. the middle finger.) Wile E.: Don't worry. We will. Bugs: Miss Jeannie, at what time did ya file the police report? Jeannie: Well, Mr. Bunny. I called the police about the baby's disappearance around 6:45 that evening and (point at Tom and Jerry) they got the baby. Because their babynappers, I swear, I saw them coming into the yard with him. Tom: (angrily) What?! This is #@$!#@! bull-@#$! You were spending the whole night yapping on the phone with your friends from high school, ya dumb teenage broad! If you had bothered to do your actual job watching the baby, then we wouldn't be in this mess! Bugs: Really? Jeannie: Yep. Wile E.: Hey, Tom and the mouse are inocent, you stupid. Bugs: Calm down, Wile. So, Miss Jeannie, what are your friends names are? Who are they? Jeannie: Their names are Mike, Gary and Jane. Why? Bugs: Because, you were talking on the phone. What were you talking on the phone? Jeannie: My friends from high school. Bugs: What are you and your friends are talking about on the phone? Jeannie: We were discussing various subjects, including movies, school and dating...It was around 6:54pm when I noticed that the baby disappeared. I knew that the bad kitty took him! (points her finger at Tom) He was always bothering the baby for no reason! Tom: An eensy-weensy minute?! Girl, you had your back turned the whole entire night yapping on the phone! The baby kept crawling out of the carriage while you were talking away to your friends on that stupid phone! I had to bring him back to you, and what thanks did I get? I got a smack or four on the head with a broom from you! Bugs: (breaks fourth wall) Typical average teenage girls. Judge Austin: Does the defense have any witness to call? Wile E.: Yes, your honor. We call Tom and the mouse to the stand. (Tom and Jerry are up in the stand.) Wile E.: Why did you save the baby? Jerry: Because, Wile E. We're going to tell the truth. Here's a flashback. (Flashback started) Jerry: Me and Tom trying to save the baby while are put on numerous situations. Tom: Soon mouse, the baby is here!! (Jerry grabs the baby, and he and Tom are injured by a hammet.) (Later, they are seen on Mojo Jojo's liar, with their arms and legs clamped down, as the camera pans across a large weapon pointed directly at them, with Mojo Jojo at controls.) Tom: You mother-$#@!#@, I'm gonna to kill you! Mojo Jojo: SILENCE! ...nothing can stop my plan to take over the world! (The Powerpuff Girls appear) Blossom: Not too fast, Mojo Jojo! Mojo: Oh @#$! (He pulls out a cannon.) (Blossom returns fire with her eye lasers, reducing the cannon to molten sludge in his hands. Buttercup nails him a good one.) Mojo: Curse you— (Bubbles decks him) —Powerpuff— (He flies toward the camera) —Girls! (Blossom delivers the finishing blow, and the girls realese Tom and Jerry.) Tom: Thanks you, and now to trying to rescue the baby! (Tom and Jerry runs, the scene sits to a factory; where Tom sees the baby, he grabs him; then the Red Guy, dreesed as a Canadian police, appears.) Red Guy: Is this Bring Your Pets to Work Day? NO, I THINK NOT!! (Tom and Jerry runs away) Red Guy: Hey, come on here! (A wacky chase betwen Tom, Jerry, and the Red Guy take place for the rest of the fashback.) (Tom and Jerry exit for the window.) Tom: I'm already have the baby, Now let's go before that paranoid ranger appears again! (Flashback ended) Jerry: It was a real handful, specially when that green monkey kidnaped us or when that insane guy chased us, but we managed to bring the baby back home. But Jeannie was filing a police report, and then the policeman arrested us at the moment we arrived, assuming that we had stolen the baby. As we were being taken to the police station, we explained the story about what happened, but the policeman didn't believe us until we he saw the baby crawling out in the street from the window of the back of the police car, and later he realesed us for later go to court. Judge Austin: Do you have prove? Jerry: Well... (Droopy, Drippy, Spike, Tyke, Barney Bear, George and Junior arrive) Drippy: We're here for you, Tom, Jerry. Tom and Jerry: Guys! Spike: Don't worry, Tom, Jerry. We got photos to prove it. George: Here, your honor. (Spike hands Judge Austin a pictures of Tom and Jerry saving the baby.) Judge Austin: Hmm. It is. You were saving the baby. Jeannie: Can I see it? Droopy: Sure. (Droopy hands Jeannie a pictures of Tom and Jerry saving the baby.) Bugs: Young lady, is it true that you were spending the whole night talking on the phone with your high school friends instead of your actual job babysitting as Mr. Cat and Mr. Mouse claim? Jeannie: WHAT?! What kind of question is that, Mr. Bunny?! Bugs: Is it true. (Then, Jeannie reveals her true colors.) Jeannie: Well, to tell the truth, I never watched the baby. I actually wanted to kill that mother-@#$!$@# baby! Jerry: (gasps) Why would you want to kill the baby? Jeannie: Yes, I admit it! I hate babies! As a matter of fact, I hate children! Judge Austin: Okay, Mr. Cat and Mr. Mouse are not guilty, and that !@#$@#! lying young woman (points his finger at Jeannie) must be sentenced to 2 months in jail for child neglect/endangerment and filing a false police report. Bailiff, take her away! Jeannie: You ca-you...can't! Stop! I ca-no it ca-...THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO MEEEEE!!!!!! Sam: Come with me, young lady. Jeannie: ...No, stop! You can't do this to me! *handchuffed and taken by Sam Sheepdog* Tom: We did it! Thanks, guys. Barney Bear: No problem. Junior: Want to join the detective agency? Jerry: Sure. We'll in. How about we call ourselves. The Tom and Jerry Detective Agency? Spike: Great idea., Jerry. We loved that name. Bugs: Well, everybody. I think all of us have learn just a little bit more of ourselves. (Everybody laughs at the said.) (End Credits) (Warner Bros. Animation Logo) (Cartoon Network Studios Logo) Category:Transcripts